1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video systems, and more specifically to a system and method for providing access to preselected Web sites via the internet based on television program schedule information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internet may be accessed by end users via an on-line access device such as a personal computer or a Web television. A Web television generally includes many of the components of a conventional television, such as a television controller, a video processor, an audio processor, and the like. However, unlike a conventional television, a Web television also includes an internet module, which permits the Web television to be used as an on-line access device. Accordingly, a Web television may be used in a manner similar to a personal computer in order to gain access to on-line content providers. The television controller of a Web television typically responds to inputs from the end user in order to control the Web television.
Early Web televisions were limited to operation in either a normal television mode or an internet mode. In the normal television mode, video data received via the tuner is displayed on the TV screen. In the internet mode of operation, the user interfaces with the television controller using a remote control device to transmit character data to the internet module for communicating over the internet.
In order to solve the shortcomings of early Web televisions, new technologies have emerged wherein internet content and television content are merged. New technologies allowing integration of the World Wide Web and television have provided great opportunities for consumer electronics companies, cable operators, internet service providers (ISP's), and telecommunications companies to gain new subscribers and develop new revenue streams via advertising and e-commerce.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,935, entitled "Internet enhanced video system" (issued to Maa on Oct. 6, 1998), describes one example of a system for accessing the Internet based on an Internet information pointer encoded in a video signal. The system includes an Internet access device including a decoder adapted to extract the Internet information pointer encoded in the video signal, the access device being adapted to connect to the Internet to access the Internet based on the extracted Internet information pointer. The Internet information pointer encoder provides for encoding Internet access information onto a data transport portion of a video signal. The Internet information pointers provide for interaction between the video signal and the Web contents. In particular, by dubbing Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information onto a video signal, the Internet access device facilitates the transition from video viewing to a video content-related URL for Web browsing. An interface is provided for superimposing the text message menu on a TV screen and for selecting a text message menu item, and subsequently a URL.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,86, entitled "Apparatus and method of automatically accessing on-line services in response to broadcast of on-line addresses" (issued on May 18, 1999 to Palmer, et al.) discloses another method and apparatus for connecting a computer to electronic addresses in sync with an audio/video broadcast. Simultaneously with the broadcasting of audio/video programming, an address transmitter transmits an address, such as a URL, identifying an on-line service which contains information about the audio or video programming. This address is received by a computer and used to automatically access the on-line service. Preferably, the process is repeated with different addresses corresponding with different programming. It is also preferred that the addresses be sent via a paging system.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for automatically accessing and displaying a predetermined Web page associated with a selected television programming segment without the need to encode internet information within video signals provided by a video data provider, such as a television broadcasting network or cable company.